


The End of His Spying

by valis2



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-05
Updated: 2005-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem where Severus finally sees the end of his spying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of His Spying

The air he breathes is heavy,  
plummeting, pressing down his lungs

Leaden fingers, cold swallow

Something is happening now, something has changed, he can feel the sparks building.

There is a hushed murmur, avoided looks,  
and the claustrophobia grows

He can feel the yarn unraveling, the complex pattern reduced to the most simplistic string.

He can't remember an innocent moment,  
one without knowledge

He can taste the final straw.

Tonight the Dark Lord knows. Tonight it all ends, with a single, simple word of betrayal, overheard.

Hexes burn hot in their wands, and he stands alone, his last performance in the cold, wet dark.


End file.
